


i want something (just like this)

by matskreider



Series: gentle as sin [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie's sex tears, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: He hadn’t expected, though, for them to feel the way they did - oddly comfortable, even if it was weird to have to arrange his cock a certain way to deal with the tighter fabric. And it made his ass look good, too. The more he looked at himself in the mirror, the more he started to feel more comfortable with them, until that comfort turned a bit into...something else. Pride, maybe? Confidence?He would have explored that feeling, but then his phone was ringing and the fragile bubble of confidence shattered. The real world was out there, and hockey was not the place for urges like this. At all.Eddie would know all about that.So he took them off and put his boxers back on, and tried not to bemoan the loss of the lace against his skin.(eddie knows he likes panties; he chooses now to share them with lu)





	i want something (just like this)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. title taken from "something just like this" by the chainsmokers ft. coldplay. which if you haven't heard it by now i envy you because it is on all radio stations at all times. also as far as this story is concerned with the others in the series, it sort of runs parallel to them and then this comes in later. but then again the series is all about porn so what does it _really_ matter.

The first time he buys them, they were on impulse. Something ordered just for shits and giggles, just to see what it was like. He’d sent them to his own house, and then had ordered a few other things as well, to create a pileup of packages waiting for him.

When he returned from their east coast road trip, there were six boxes sitting in front of his door. He’d gone in, and cut into them expectantly. A new thing of protein powder, some new shoes, a watch, dog treats for Bella, another collar for Bella, and...there.

Eddie opened the box, his fingers trembling a bit. He was being silly, he knew that. It wasn’t like they were going to bite him or anything. But there they were, in the plastic wrap, still on a hanger. The tag hanging off of them said “cheeky boyshorts (black)”, and Eddie bites his lip before taking them back to his bedroom.

No time like the present.

He hadn’t expected, though, for them to feel the way they did - oddly comfortable, even if it was weird to have to arrange his cock a certain way to deal with the tighter fabric. And it made his ass look good, too. The more he looked at himself in the mirror, the more he started to feel more comfortable with them, until that comfort turned a bit into...something else. Pride, maybe? Confidence?

He would have explored that feeling, but then his phone was ringing and the fragile bubble of confidence shattered. The real world was out there, and hockey was not the place for urges like this. At all.

Eddie would know all about that.

So he took them off and put his boxers back on, and tried not to bemoan the loss of the lace against his skin.

* * *

The first time he hooks up with Lu, he thinks of the panties sitting in his drawer back at home. Something to surprise him with. But who knew if Lu was into that sort of thing, if he’d appreciate having that part of his sexual history conflated with the present, or if he’d take it to mean something else? And Eddie didn’t know how to explain himself anymore than to just say, “They make me feel pretty,” but he _knows_ it’s not more than that.

He’s not aspiring to be a woman, at all.

But it doesn’t change the fact that he likes the way Lu looks at him when Eddie pulls back from their first kiss, the way that Lu makes him feel when he’s got him pinned down and they’re suddenly making out like rookies on the couch.

He almost brought it up, but when Lu asked him if he was okay, if he wanted to stop, he just shook his head and pressed on.

In the aftermath though, lying tangled together, the last vestiges of the haze of an orgasm starting to fade away, Eddie’s thoughts circled back once more to what it would have been like to show Lu.

* * *

The first time he wears the panties outside of the house is on a simple trip to the grocery store. Part of him is paranoid that the outline of them can be seen through his jeans, but his winter coat is long, and besides, if his jeans can handle boxers, they can definitely handle panties, right? He keeps a fairly low profile, counting on the fact that he’s just barely starting to become a steady presence with the Canucks, instead of bouncing down to Chicago so frequently.

He feels that confidence from before, the first time he had put them on and watched himself in the mirror. It is nerve wracking being out there, though, thinking that everybody knows his secret. But when he’s sitting at home, realizing that he’s done it, he actually _did_ it, and the world didn’t go up in flames, he can’t stop smiling.

He makes a mental note to do it on occasions when he’s not going to run into guys from the team. He wouldn’t want them to find out, somehow.

Especially not Lu.

* * *

The first time Eddie jerks off while wearing them, he does it out of sheer curiosity. Because maybe his comfort about these isn’t so much sexual, maybe it’s just to feel pretty?

But it feels pretty damn good, and when he closes his eyes to focus on the way the lace feels against his skin, how different it is with an erection in panties vs. in boxers, he starts to think about Lu and what his reaction could be to them. The way he’d (hopefully) enjoy them, the way he’d (hopefully) call Eddie beautiful, even when he’s flushed and exhausted, the way he’d press in close and fill him until Eddie couldn’t take anymore. The way the lace dragged over his tip, setting his nerves on fire, in all the good ways.

The way Lu would call him pet names until Eddie made a mess of them both. The way Lu cleaned him up with a tenderness that betrayed what neither of them could vocalize.

It pushed him over the edge, and when he was cleaning up the mess, he knew he wanted to try to wear them for Lu.

* * *

The first time he wears them for Lu comes long after this had begun. In that time, he’d gotten more panties, different colors and fabrics and styles, expanding his collection. Also in that time, Lu had gotten traded to Florida, there’d been a shitty year with them so far apart, several fights, Eddie had gotten traded to Carolina, Eddie called Lu “Papa” for the first time, and they’d finally said “I love you.”

And at least now, bouncing back and forth between Charlotte and Raleigh wasn’t as bad as the trip from Chicago to Vancouver. He could live in one place now.

Which meant his wardrobe expanded over time, including the panties collection. But he still had a soft spot for the pair that had started it all, the lacy black ones that sent him on this path. So those were the ones he chose, and he put them on under some sweatpants and invited Lu over for dinner.

Lu comes over and they spend the time talking, at first, and eating dinner. After that, they move into the living room, curled up together on the couch. If this takes a turn for the lazy, it’s fine, it’s just how their nights sometimes wind up. Eddie wouldn’t be opposed to that, except the feeling of being pressed up against Lu and wearing his panties was something he’d dreamed of for a fair bit, and having it so close but so far away was grating.

So he takes matters into his own hands, and sits up to straddle Lu, resting his hands on Lu’s chest. “I have a surprise for you,” he says softly, watching as Lu narrows his eyes slightly.

“What kind of surprise?” Eddie can feel Lu’s hands sliding up his legs, and he lets him explore. The panties can’t really be felt through the thick material of the sweatpants anyway.

“The kind I’ve been holding out on giving you,” Eddie admits, leaning down to rest his forehead against Lu’s. “You interested?”

“Of course, baby,” Lu murmurs, taking Eddie’s mouth into a kiss.

Eddie deepens the kiss, his hands sliding down to the hem of Lu’s shirt. He gets it off relatively soon, and Lu reaches for Eddie’s shirt in turn. Once both are bare chested, Eddie resumes the kiss, but when Lu’s hands start to wander down to the waistband of the past, he pulls back.

“Upstairs?” Eddie asks, running his fingers down Lu’s chest. “I-i-if you want to.”

Lu cups Eddie’s cheek, smiling gently. “You don’t have to be nervous, babe. ‘Course we can.”

“I know that, I just...wanna make it good for you.”

Lu leans back against the couch arm, his hands behind his head. “Eddie, when have you ever not been good for me?”

Eddie blushes at the phrasing, but nods in agreement. “I know that, Lu, but I...this is something that I’ve been thinking of giving you for a while now, like, a couple of years, now. And I want to do it right.”

Lu raises his eyebrows with a bit of concern and apprehension. “Eddie, you’re not going to...like, it’s a little bit soon to-”

“No, no no no no, I’m not...it’s not _that,_ that’s a...very different conversation.” Only after he’s said the words does he realize how much that sounds like it would be a proposal for...well, marriage. And it’s not that he hasn’t thought about it, but it was more of a passing notion. Not something concrete.

But does this mean that Lu’s thinking along those lines too? Was it _really_ too soon?

“Okay, that’s...that’s good,” Lu says, more to himself than to Eddie. But then the older goalie looks at Eddie and settles his hands on Eddie’s hips. “Up you get.”

Eddie follows the direction, and the nerves from before come back to him, but he’s already made up his mind. He’s doing this. He _wants_ to.

They get upstairs, and he gestures for Lu to sit on the edge of the bed. His boyfriend goes, amicably, but with a note of suspicion.

Eddie waits a moment before he says, “Close your eyes.”

Lu sighs, even as he smiles and does as asked. “This surprise of yours better be good.”

“That’s what I’m hoping, Papa,” Eddie says as he steps out of his sweatpants, tossing them in the corner. He hears Lu catch his breath at the name, and he hesitates for a second. “Is...that okay?”

“Of course, babe. If that’s what you want.” Of course Lu would go with it to make Eddie happy. Eddie knows Lu actually does like it himself, it was more of the timing that was shocking. But he trusted Lu. If he said he was okay with it, then he was okay with it. He takes a steadying breath, before telling Lu to open his eyes.

Lu does as asked, raking his gaze down Eddie’s body. He visibly swallows when he sees the panties, the way Eddie’s semi-hard cock presses against the black lace, the way that Eddie’s standing - confident, like he’s worn these before, which he _has_ \- and then he’s looking back up at Eddie’s face.

“Come here,” Lu whispers, and his voice is a bit hoarse.

Eddie steps forward, coming to stand between Lu’s legs. Lu immediately puts his hands on Eddie’s hips, his fingers tracing over the lace. “Turn around for me.”

Eddie turns in Lu’s hands. The back of the panties were sheer, with a small bow at the small of his back. They didn’t hide much, and Eddie hears the little choked, “ _Fuck,_ ” Lu lets out. He smiles to himself; this was the reaction he was going for.

“How long have you had these, baby?” Lu whispers as he slides a finger under the band, rubbing the sensitive skin underneath. Eddie’s cock twitches at the teasing touch, firming up to full hardness.

“F-few years. These were my first pair,” he admits, turning to look over his shoulder to see Lu’s reaction.

Lu looks up at him sharply. “... _first_ pair?”

Eddie nods. “I have...a collection.”

Lu stands, pulling Eddie into a kiss. “You’re going to kill me one day,” he whispers, reverent and worshipful.

Eddie can feel Lu’s erection against his ass, and he rocks back into it, causing them both to groan. Lu reaches down and squeezes Eddie’s ass in retribution. The Swede turns around so he can kiss Lu easier. One of Lu’s hands immediately goes back to Eddie’s ass, as he expected, but the other slides down between the two of them, cupping Eddie’s cock.

“You look so fucking sweet in these, baby,” Lu murmurs, tracing his thumb around Eddie’s leaking tip. “So beautiful, so pretty on you. I want to see them all on you. Think we could do that? Just have you show them off for me, one at a time?”

“Y-yeah, yes, please…” Eddie chokes on his answer when Lu reaches inside his panties to pull out his cock. The feeling of Lu’s fingers on his bare skin, wet with precum, and the visual of what Lu’s describing make him whimper. He hides his face in Lu’s neck, spreading his legs slightly to encourage the hand on his ass to explore.

Lu doesn’t disappoint, and reaches back to rub his finger over Eddie’s hole. It’s a teasing touch, not enough to really get him off, but the fingers that had previously been tracing random paths along his dick suddenly gripped him, the heel of Lu’s palm rubbing against his tip. Eddie’s knees buckle slightly, feeling his body go limp at the sudden influx of pleasure.

Lu keeps teasing him, giving him just enough to get him to the edge, before backing away. The third time he did this, Eddie let out a choked sob, his cock soaking his stomach and panties. It’s a mess, and he couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to come. “Papa...Papa please, I need…”

“What do you need, baby, what do you want me to do to you?” Lu purrs into Eddie’s ear. The younger goalie whimpers again, his hips rocking forward in response.

“F-fuck me, please!”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Lu pulls his hands out of the panties, and tucks Eddie back in. “Get on the bed, chick. Hands and knees.”

Eddie obliges, his legs shaking slightly. He drops down to his elbows, his arms shaking a bit too much with the need to touch himself. What makes matters worse is that he can’t feel Lu anymore, but he knows better than to look around.

Then his panties are getting pulled aside, and there’s a slick finger sliding inside. It’s cold, and he shivers, but honestly at this point, everything feels good. It doesn’t take long before there’s a second finger, and the stretch and burn draws a whimper from Eddie. It feels too fucking good, and he’s starting to get close. He tells Lu this much, but Lu doesn’t care.

“You don’t get to come until I say so, got that?” he instructs, and Eddie both is incredibly turned on and dismayed by the direction.

Eddie whimpers into the sheets as Lu continues to prep him, trying so hard not to let himself go. But when Lu starts rubbing his fingers against his prostate, he almost tries to crawl away from the feeling. “T-too much, Papa, please….please, I can’t…!”

Lu presses _hard_ and Eddie’s about to go over the edge, his balls tight and heavy, but Lu’s other hand comes around and squeezes the base of his cock, keeping him from being able to come. As he withdraws his fingers, Eddie feels tears falling, rolling down his cheeks and onto the sheets below.

Then Lu releases his cock, and moves his panties aside, exposing him once more. “Ready baby?”

Eddie nods, pitifully whispering a broken, “ _Please._ ”

Lu enters him halfway, and Eddie tightens his grip on the sheets in front of him, his cock leaking profusely in his panties. He feels sticky and full, and he hasn’t even come yet - only Lu could get him this worked up in such a short time. But it also felt like it had been hours, and Eddie was just grateful that there wasn’t anywhere they had to be tomorrow.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Lu bottomed out inside him. Eddie’s eyes flutter with how good it feels, and he tightens down around Lu to try and get him to move. He doesn’t disappoint, pulling out only to push back in, right against Eddie’s prostate.

Lu continues this teasing until he can’t take it anymore and needs to set a rhythm for himself. He pushes down on the small of Eddie’s back, coaxing him down to basically lie on his stomach, his knees spread until he was flat against the bed. Each thrust dragged the lace of the panties and the smoothness of the bed sheets against Eddie’s cock, trapped and getting too much and not enough friction at the same time.

Eddie doesn’t know how much more he can take, and he struggles to try and lift his hips. But when Lu lies on top of him, biting and bruising the meat of his shoulder, he gives up. He takes whatever it is his Papa wants to give him, and right now he’s feeling too good for words anyway. Then he hears the magic words whispered in his ear. “Come for me, baby. Come in your pretty panties for Papa.”

Eddie sobs as he comes, tightening down on Lu’s dick as he soaks his panties and the bed sheets beneath his hips. Faintly he registers the feeling of Lu coming inside him, the warm and wet feeling filling him up in a way he only trusted Lu to. His arms and legs feel weak, unable to really use them, and he doesn’t put up a fight when Lu pulls out, putting his panties back where they belonged. Then he’s rolled over, and he looks up at Lu, wondering what a picture he made.

The black lace panties were soaked, sticky with semen, and his chest and face were flushed from the lingering effects of his orgasm. “Made a mess…” Eddie mumbles, feeling Lu’s come starting to drip out of him.

“Papa just couldn’t help himself,” Lu admits, crawling up Eddie’s body and gently kissing him. “Not when his baby boy looks so damn good.”

Eddie hums, tired and starting to fade. He’s content to just snuggle Lu for a few moments, but the next time he’s conscious, it’s because Lu’s gently cleaning him with a washcloth. He’s exhausted, but he flashes a small smile to Lu.

“When would you like to see the rest of them?” Eddie asks shyly, biting his lower lip.

When Lu looks back up at him, there’s something dark in his gaze that makes Eddie briefly wonder if a round two would be incoming. “As soon as we can, chick. And I’m not opposed to pictures in the time in between.”

Eddie grins at him, a playful and teasing grin. “I’m glad. I’ve wanted to show you these for a while. And the ones I have now...we could fill a month with different pairs and still have some left over.”

This time it’s Lu’s turn to whimper, and he kisses Eddie with equal parts love and desperation. “Fucking love you, chick,” he whispers against Eddie’s mouth.

“Fucking love you too, Papa,” Eddie whispers back, pulling Lu on top of him. Maybe round two would be sooner rather than later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about these boys on [tumblr.](http://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
